


Enough To Tell

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, One Sided Attraction, One Sided: Albus Severus/Draco, One Sided: Harry Potter/Sirius Black, One Sided: Harry/Ron, One Sided: James Potter/Sirius Black (Suggested), Secret Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as his kids knew, and as far as most of the world thought, Ginny was Harry’s first everything except kiss. In truth, she wasn’t his first anything, except wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough To Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be more detailed, but as always I tried to do too much with not enough time to finish it. So there is a lot more suggestioned than actual sex, and it didn't get as dark/angsty as I planned. Unbeta'd. I tried to get the six pairings you mentioned on the shipping meme in here in one way or another. Happy Birthday!

Draco woke Harry with a blow job. It was still dark still, though early morning. Harry moaned and pushed farther into Draco's mouth, but didn't open his eyes. Fuck, why couldn't every morning be like that? He bit his lip in attempt to be quiet as he didn't know if Draco had silenced the room or not. Though he most likely would have, Harry pretended he didn't. Forcing himself to hold back, made his orgasm come faster and a moment later Draco was holding down Harry's shaking legs as Harry came.

‘Morning,’ Draco whispered and gave Harry a quick kiss, before he rolled over to sit up and began to dress.

Harry reached out to pull Draco back, but his hands were brushed away.

‘I’ve got to get back before the boys wake up.’

Harry groaned at the reminder. Albus had spent the night with Scorpius at the Manor, and Teddy had crashed with Jamie at Harry’s house the night before. Draco snuck in near mid-night after the boys at his house had fallen asleep. Harry wasn’t sure whether or not the two in his house were, but they hadn’t come out of Jamie’ room since supper so he figured they were safe.

‘I could stay,’ Draco said, twisting to face him, ‘if . . .’

‘No,’ Harry said. ‘You’re right; they’ll wonder where you were.’

Though Draco didn’t glare, the rest of his body went stiff and he jerkily got up to dress.

‘Draco . . .’ 

‘I don’t see why they can’t know.’

They’d talked about it; a lot. Harry didn’t want it to ruin Albus and Scorpius’ friendship. He wasn’t sure how any of the kids would react to him dating again after the divorce, and though it had been over a year, he just wasn’t sure he was ready. 

Then there was the rest of the world.

‘Draco, you know that I love you.’

Finished dressing, Draco flung his cloak around his shoulders.

‘Don’t be like this.’ Harry stood up and tried to make it to Draco before he Disapparated, but Draco didn’t give him the chance. Harry changed his mind, he’d rather not start off the morning like that. He should have known Draco wanted to talk, or he wouldn’t have bothered waking Harry up at all. 

Since he was awake, he decided he might as well go start on breakfast. The sun would be up soon enough, and Teddy was normally an early riser; though Jamie tended to sleep until noon when he could get away with it, Teddy wouldn’t let him. By time Harry finished with the potatoes, the last thing to get done as always, the sun was peeking over the fence around his back garden, and he heard footsteps upstairs signaling that at least Teddy was awake.

He sent a spell at the food to dish itself up and float to the table, as he ran upstairs to get the boys.

Had Teddy not been there, Harry would have knocked.

He respected his kid’s privacy, but he thought with Teddy there—he had thought wrong.

What Harry had heard had not been footsteps, but Jamie’ bed tapped the wall gently in time with Teddy’s thrusts. He tried to back out into the hallway quietly, but ended up running into the doorway and then Jamie spotted him and yelled:

‘Dad!’ as he shoved Teddy off of him. Teddy was cursing and trying to cover them both with the blankets that were twisted around their legs. Harry finally made it passed the doorway and was able to shut the door. The boys continued to curse inside the room as Harry joined them in the hallway. 

Harry took a few deep breaths before he knocked on the door, but did not open it. ‘I made breakfast,’ he forced out, and then he ran back down the stairs to finish putting it out on the table. When the boys—truly they were men—made their way to the table, Harry was still adjusting the plates of food around the table as though if he could get the dishes perfectly spaced it would fix everything.

If he could have ignored it, he would have, but Jamie pushed it:

‘Aren’t you going to say anything?’

‘I don’t know what to say,’ Harry said, not looking at them. ‘You’re nineteen; I can hardly forbid it.’

‘Is that what you want to do?’

Harry sighed and rubbed his face. ‘No.’ No, but Teddy was so much older than Jamie, and— ‘How long? I mean how long have you been . . . together?’

Teddy began to answer first, ‘Only a few—’

‘Years,’ Jamie finished for him. ‘About three years now.’

‘Merlin, you were only sixteen.’ Harry looked up at them then. Teddy seemed pale—his hair grew lighter as the conversation went on—but Jamie was angry.

‘You and mum got together when she was fifteen.’

‘That’s different—’

‘Why because she’s a girl?’

If Harry were still a teenager, he’d have rolled his eyes. Why did everyone jump to the silliest excuses that made the least amount of sense? Though, they didn’t know about him a Draco, of course, they had to jump on the idea he was prejudice instead of just concerned for his child. Who wasn’t a child anymore, he had to remind himself. If his son knew anything about him, he know—but, no, just like there were things parents never wanted to know or see from their children; children didn’t need to nor want to know everything about their parents, either. 

As far as his kids knew, and as far as most of the world thought, Ginny was Harry’s first everything except kiss. 

In truth, she wasn’t his first anything, except wife. 

His first kiss had been Ron.

It was the night after the second task, when Ron was taken by the Mermen. Ron was sitting on his bed and they were talking about the day and about his next task. Harry was just happy to have his friend back, and though Ron already apologised he started in again.

‘It’s alright,’ Harry said. It was getting embarrassing, so when Ron started in again Harry shut him up by kissing him.

Harry might have been thinking about kissing him for while by then, but he had never intended to actually do it. And he certainly hadn’t expected Ron to kiss him back. Of course, it was short lived. Ron pushed Harry back, blushed, stammered, and they never spoke of it again. 

Ron had been and would always be in love with Hermione and that was that. Harry loved them both, but was simply curious not in love with Ron. The kiss hadn't really helped Harry clear anything up in the end, except that Ron needed more practice at it.

‘You’re mum and I aren’t even a full year apart in age, and seven years is—’ An adult with a child; though Harry didn’t have room to talk there either for Harry's first time with a man, he wasn't quite considered one yet. By most people, at least. And the man in question was most certainly a man.

It happened at Christmas when he was fifteen. Yes, fifteen. Harry hoped Jamie and Teddy didn’t read his wince as directed at them. That year they had spent Christmas at Grimmauld Place as it was where the Order of the Phoenix was meeting and also where Sirius Black was hiding. Mrs Weasley had been at Sirius all week about how Harry was still a child, and—just like Jamie was furious with him—Harry was furious with her.

Sirius knew that Harry wasn’t his father. At least, in the beginning, Harry was sure that Sirius knew the difference. That he saw Harry as much more mature than his father and that was why he looked at Harry as though he was a man. So when Sirius took Harry off alone to give him his Christmas present, Harry took the opportunity to kiss him. Sirius accepted it as though it was completely normal.

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, he accepted Harry into his bed the same way.

He kissed Harry slowly and softly from head to toe as he undressed him. He never took his eyes nor his finger tips off of Harry, and once Harry’s nervousness had settled he followed the same patterned as he learned it from Sirius until they were both naked and entwined together. Harry wanted Sirius inside him, and this held up Sirius only for a moment.

‘Are you sure?’ he had asked.

Without hesitation, for Harry had thought about it often, he said, ‘yes.’ He pulled Sirius on top of him, kissing him until they were both moaning. In the back of his mind Harry knew they should be quiet. There were a lot of people in the house and no one would react kindly to them together. When Sirius entered him, it was painful and brilliant at the same time.

Harry felt warm and safer than he’d ever had while being held tightly in Sirius’ arms, his prick deep inside Harry, and only a breath of space between them.

Despite the pain, Harry orgasmed quickly clinging to Sirius who moaned his love and a name—a name that Harry couldn’t quite make out, but that he told himself was his for much longer than he should have allowed himself that delusion. 

James and Harry really sounded nothing alike; not even when muffled by a pillow and hard breathing.

‘I’m sorry . . .’ Harry said to Jamie. ‘It’s different when it’s your own kids. No matter how old you get, I’ll have a hard time seeing you as anything but my child.’

And Harry never wanted his children to live through the same painful experiences he had.

‘But you practically raised Teddy too.’

Teddy grimaced. ‘Not sure that train of thought is helping Jamie.’ 

‘Well, what do you think would?’

He looked away from Jamie, who shoved himself away from the table and stomped up the stairs. Not looking at Harry, Teddy ran up after him and stopped him at the top of the stairs. They weren’t yelling, but with the house so quiet Harry could hear just about everything they said.

‘Jamie, we knew this wouldn’t be easy; that’s why—’

‘I expected some support. Do you think you’re too old for me?’

‘No, but I knew people might think that.’ Teddy paused. ‘We grew up together; your family looks at us like brothers half the time. It’ll take them some time. Don’t look like that, Jamie, you know I love you.’

‘Not enough for you to tell other people that you do.’

Ouch. That hit much too close to home for Harry. He had the sudden urge to see Draco right away, but he didn’t want to leave Jamie thinking that he didn’t support them. Teddy wasn’t Sirius. He wasn’t—to Harry’s knowledge—in love with someone else. He could tell them about Draco, but he really shouldn’t tell anyone without talking to Draco first.

So he left the boys to their argument, which had grown more and more quiet.

Not wanting to think about why, Harry Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Really, Harry had enough surprises for one day, and the last one he needed was to walk in on was his son trying to climb in the lap of his lover.

‘I’ve seen the way you look at him,’ Albus said, ‘but I know my dad, he’ll never give you want.’

Draco smirked. ‘I think I know your dad a bit better than you do in that regard.’ He didn’t sound as confident as Harry would have liked, and judging by the look on Albus’s face, he could tell. He, also, didn’t push Albus away. ‘Why are you really doing this, Albus?’

‘I told you.’ He sighed, exasperated. ‘I want you—I lo—’

‘I know you want something, but I’m pretty sure it isn’t me.’

Albus leaned in closer as if to kiss Draco. ‘See? My dad has you so messed up, you can’t see how brilliant and worthwhile you are.’

‘Albus!’ they both yelled at the same time. Albus jumped back at the sound of Harry’s voice; Harry was sure he’d planned on ignoring Draco’s objections. He turned to face his father, his eyes wide for only a moment before they settled into a glare.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘What are you doing coming on to my boyfriend?’

His eyes widened and stayed that way, finally at a loss for words.

‘Where’s Scorpius?’ Harry asked.

‘Sleeping.’

‘Perhaps, you should join him. I need to talk to Draco.’

Albus nodded, looking back and forth between Harry and Draco. His expression changing to one of worry, though Harry had expected him to be more disappointed at the knowledge that Harry could give Draco what he wanted.

‘Merlin,’ Draco said. ‘He’s not going to hurt me.’

‘I thought he already had,’ he said then left the room to run up the stairs and find Scorpius; at least, Harry presumed to find Scorpius.

‘So much for us ruining their friendship—has he done this before, and you never told me?’

Draco still sat in the chair, breathing heavily. ‘No, this is the first time he’s . . . expressed interest.’

‘I came to . . . well, I was going to say that “I’d changed my mind and that it was time to tell them”, but I guess I’ve already began telling them . . .’

‘I suppose you have.’

Harry came to stand in front of Draco and held out his hand to help him up. Draco took it and stood, kissing Harry once he got there.

‘I don’t want to lose you.’

‘I wasn’t going to leave you.’

‘I also didn’t want you to think that I . . . didn’t love you enough to tell others how much I love you.’ Harry kissed him, again. ‘I love you, and I want to tell the world about it.’


End file.
